Yukan Volk
Volk Yukan was born into the Volk pack, parented by the alphas: Natalia, the alpha female, and Victor, the alpha male. The pack was fairly small and recently new, only containing ten members after Yukan and his litter-mates were born. The pack itself didn't get off to a good start, having lost their first litter and Natalia's younger sister, Kristina, to a rival pack raid. During the second year of the pack, the alpha female gave birth to her second and last litter, which consisted of: Yukan, Nikholai, Anya and Nina. All four of the pups managed to survive through the first six months of their lives. Yukan was a curious and ambitious pup, always wandering off on his own to explore the land around him. Because of his curiousity as a young pup, Yukan grew to be a very cunning and clever wolf. On the eighth month of Yukan's life, a group of hunters on horseback came into the small valley the pack lived in. There was farmland nearby and another pack had been taking their goats, causing the hunters to assume it was the Volk's who had slaughtered the livestock. The hunters managed to kill off most of the pack. Yukan, Nina, and an old adult from the pack, Yekaterina, had escaped the assault. Yukan and his sister grouped together while Yekatirina ran off away from the two. They traveled together aimlessly for a week before finding Yekaterina. Together, the three wolves wandered away from their old territory. The trio managed to stay together for about two months before they accidently strayed into an area that was marked as "Research". The researchers, who happened to be American, took the oppurtunity of the wolves and tranquilized from the air. The Russian government allowed the researchers to fly them back to Alaska for further research. Yekaterina had died during the flight due to large amount of strain. Both Yukan and Nina were put into a large outdoor cage. It was soon decided that the two wolves would be transported to an animal conservative facility in Montana. Once at the facility, they were put into a large outdoor cage where they were meant to spend the rest of their lives. Both wolves at this stage were one year and three months old. They lived in this facility for only two weeks before a storm blew down a tree which broke some of the metal fencing that kept the wolves in. Yukan and Nina both took this opportunity and escaped. During their escape, Nina had cut her leg on the wiring. After about another three months of travel, they managed to find themselves in Yellowstone Park and found their way into Slough Creek. A few days after they had entered into Slough Creek, Nina had perished from an infection that the cut caused. This left Yukan a loner and the sole survivor of the Volk pack. Loner Yukan decides to stay in Slough Creek because of the abundance of small food and the river that passed through it. He found himself roaming around the area, slowly learning of the packs that live in the area. The first wolves Yukan had met as a loner was a patrol from the Commandos pack which consisted of three wolves. Having no experience with any strangers, Yukan decided to leave silently before the patrol confronted him. From the advantage point of the cliffs, Yukan spotted the large southern forest within the valley. He immediately began to travel towards it, knowing he'd have a better chance hiding in the shadows as a loner than wandering around in the open. He quickly travelled to the southern forest of Slough Creek. Yukan soon learned the layout of the forest and also of the two pack territories that run through it. He discovered that neither of the packs travelled much through the forest and thus, decided to stay at the borders of both packs. The Sequoia pack and the Young Ones pack often had patrols coming near the forest, but usually, they turned away and headed back to the center of their territory. Yukan watched both packs closely; watching the pack hunt, play and general activities. Yukan quickly learned that the Young Ones pack was generally more successful in hunts and also often left the carcasses unguarded because of this high success. Because of this, Yukan often stayed close to the Young Ones territory, scavenging most of his food from their kills. Yukan was also skilled in hunting small animals. He has also learned how to fish very well, a rare skill among wolves. Yukan began trailing the Young Ones pack. His first run in was with Caution, the alpha female. Caution charged at Yukan, not wanting to let him get any closer to the other females. Yukan ran away and continued his search for food. The next day, he was making his way through the heart of the Young Ones territory. He noticed a couple of wolves out in the distance and attempted to get into the pack by showing complete submission to the alpha male, Ash. Ash didn't accept this, which forced Yukan to run away. Shortly after, Yukan noticed a couple of roving males, Zarathusta and his brother. Yukan avoided the couple and headed back to the southern forest for safety. The following weeks, Yukan stayed near the Sequoia pack. Later on, Yukan had a run into a lone female named Vixen . The female showed interest in Yukan and they both mated. They soon parted from each other for unknown reasons. A few days later, Yukan again found Vixen and began to travel with her again, this time not letting her out of sight. As they were greeting each other, another lone male wolf, Homestar Runner, passed by. Wanting to protect Vixen from the wolf, Yukan became aggressive and was prepared to fight off the roving male. Homestar Runner saw this aggression and kept on running by. Soon after Vixen and Yukan both disappeared into the forest. Spring approached and Vixen was carrying pups. Vixen and Yukan had found some unclaimed territory and decided to settle. Vixen was building the den while Yukan had went out to find food. He managed to find a carcass that was dragged into some bushes by a grizzly bear. Not seeing the bear anywhere, he cautiously ate at the carcass. Having his sense of smell blinded by the scent of the dead carcass, Yukan had his head dug into the carcass and was busy feeding. The bear also caught scent of the elk remains and charged in towards Yukan. Because of the dense area the carcass was placed, Yukan had heard the bear just as it was charging and had little time to react. He attempted to get away, but the dense brush made it harder and the bear swatted him away from the carcass which unfortunately ended up killing him. Category:Male Wolves Category:Last Seen Wolves Category:Deceased Wolves Category:Biographies Category:Former Role Play Characters